We Never Left You
by Oriondruid
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, the 'clumsy lioness' whom I will always maintain should have been in Gryffindor and her beloved 'wolf' Remus Lupin tragically died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Watching him from the afterlife and seeing how badly Teddy needs them their spirits come to him in a dream when he arrives at Hogwarts for the first time.


**We Never Left You**

**(THOSE WHO LOVE US)**

**By Oriondruid**

**Prologue. The Next Great Adventure.**

The Battle of Hogwarts was over and the bodies of the dead defenders lay in the Great Hall in tragically large numbers. Amongst them were those of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Remus Lupin who had been killed in the grounds fighting Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. They were now gone from their world, but as Harry Potter knew, having personally seen beyond this life, their deaths were not an end. This is what Remus and Tonks 'went on' and found.

**XXXXX**

**Chapter One. Arrival and Old Friends.**

Tonks remembered seeing her beloved Remus being hit by Dolohov's killing curse and then being killed herself by her Aunt Bellatrix as she ran towards her husband, screaming his name and not even thinking to defend herself.

Dying had been nothing like she had expected, perhaps it was characteristic of the Avada Kedavra killing curse but it had been instantaneous and completely painless. Voldermort and Bellatrix would probably have been disgusted to know this. One second Tonks was alive and running across the Hogwarts grounds and the next there was a flash of green light and her body lay lifeless on the grass.

Tonks had always believed in some form of afterlife and so when she came to her senses and stood up she was not altogether surprised when she saw her own lifeless body on the ground at her feet. Looking towards the place where Remus' body lay she felt a huge surge of relief that her beloved also stood there, looking back at her. She ran to him and they embraced, both of them crying and kissing each other in a strange mixture of shock, grief and happiness.

Tonks was so happy that they both seemed perfectly solid and alive to each other and not simply insubstantial ghosts. But then an enormous feeling of devastation hit her and she shouted, "Teddy! Oh My God Remus! He's all alone now, I left him and it's all my fault! I was so selfish and so wanted to be by your side my love, to help you in the fight, now our poor baby has lost both his parents."

Her legs collapsed as she held on to Remus and had he not been embracing her so hard she would have fallen to the ground sobbing.

Remus crushed her to himself and said, "Dora, Dora my love, It's not your fault, you could never have been happy sitting out the fight safely at home. I suppose I really knew all along that you'd follow me here. You're my brave 'Clumsy Lioness' Nymphadora. I always said that the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong house and you should have been a Gryffindor. It's not in your nature to hide whilst others are in danger. Teddy will understand that when he grows up and he will not be alone! Andromeda will make sure he is happy and cared for and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and many others will ensure he is loved and that he learns what a fantastic mother he had."

Nymphadora calmed down a little and eventually between sobs she replied, "And you're my brave 'Wolf' Remus, I love you so much and now we will be together forever. I just hope we can watch over our Teddy as he grows, and I hope he'll feel we've never left him."

All the while they had been talking the battle continued to rage around them but it appeared to Remus and Dora from their point of view as a faint and distant shadow of reality. Eventually it faded away altogether and they found themselves in a strange and initially featureless pure white space. However, slowly coming towards them from a distance they could make out a group of people and as they grew closer the space around them began to coalesce and take on shape and colour as well.

They were delighted to find themselves, apparently, in a beautiful spot they both knew well. On the banks of the Hogwarts' lake, on a warm summers afternoon in the shade of some trees. The group of people they had seen approaching were led by Remus's old Marauder companions Sirius Black, and James Potter, with his wife Lily. The group also included Fred Weasley, Nymphadora's old auror mentor Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore. James and Lilly were carrying a large wicker picnic basket between them and a smiling Sirius said to them. "Ah, I see you got here OK then, We just bumped into Fred here on the way to meet you. You're just in time for a late lunch, I hope you're hungry, Lily always packs way too much food."

Scarcely believing the incongruity of the invitation Tonks and Remus nevertheless were delighted to see their old friends and after hugs all round they sat down on blankets spread on the lawn to share their meal. Whilst she and Remus were warmly greeting everyone Nymphadora had quickly noticed that several of the group who had come to meet them had undergone a bit of a transformation from how they'd last looked in life. Sirius appeared a good fifteen years younger than when they last met and the ravages of his time in Azkaban had gone from his face.

Alastor Moody was also a fair bit younger, slimmer and now had both legs intact and quite a few less scars. Although he still retained a few and also his 'trade mark' magical 'Mad Eye'.

Albus Dumbledore also had changed and looked a good few decades younger and fitter, although he still remained a man in dignified late middle age, with his beard and hair still fairly long and grey and still wearing his famous half moon glasses on his broken nose.

The only ones who to Tonks didn't appear to have changed at all since they'd died were Fred Weasley, (who in any case she knew must have been killed at more or less the same time as she and Remus had), James and Lily Potter (whose photographs she had seen and so recognised) and, of course, herself and her beloved Remus.

Dumbledore noticed her looking closely at her friends and he said smiling, "Yes my dear, here we all have the same ability to transform ourselves that you had as a metamorphmagus in life, we can change our appearances simply by an act of will. Here we are all metamorphmagi Nymphadora."

Purely by reflex Tonks replied to Dumbledore angrily saying, "Don't call me Nymphadora!" and her hair flashed over to a vivid orange. But immediately realising who she was speaking to Tonks then said in a far more timid, almost little girl voice, "I'm so sorry Professor, I've spent half my life saying that and it's become automatic!" Her hair returned to it's 'normal' bubble gum pink and she smiled at him, going on to say, "Of course _YOU _may call me Nymphadora, or anything you like, even 'Oi You!' if you feel like it, but as you may remember from our Order meetings I prefer Tonks or Dora. Only Remus is normally allowed to tease me by using my full first name."

"That's true Albus", Alastor cut in, "I used to love teasing her when she was doing her auror training with me, but it was a dangerous game. I came very close to receiving a damn good hexing a couple of times. When that hair of Tonks' goes orange it's time to duck for cover." And he chuckled to himself at the memory.

"You can say that again!" said Fred, "My brother George and I did push Tonks too far once with one of our pranks and she stunned us both at the same time, clean through The Burrow's garden fence and into the middle of the pond! Still it could have been worse, it might have been Ginny's bat bogey hex, now that's really nasty!" He laughed.

Dumbledore spoke again saying, "Dora it shall always be between us then my dear, but you must agree to call me Albus. I won't call you by your full given name again, since, after all, your trained auror's reflexes are probably a bit quicker than mine these days and I don't fancy being on the end of a stunning." He laughed, jokingly, then went on. "I'd rather not call you Tonks though, if you don't mind, as it might be confusing, what with your Father being here amongst us as well. By the way Ted is off with your mother at the moment, comforting her in her dreams, as she will need his presence as close as he can get to her for a while. But I'm sure he'll be back here to see you soon, he knows you are safe with us.

"Anyway Dora, as I was saying earlier and as you've noticed, several of us are now somewhat different from our appearance in life. All except James, Lily and Fred that is, who choose to remain as they were when they died, since they were pretty much perfect as they were then." Dumbledore said winking at the three.

"Actually Albus, I'll tell you a little secret. I actually have made some changes," said James. "These glasses are now purely an affectation, as my eyesight is fine. Look, see, no lenses!" He said poking his finger through where the glass should be and laughing.

Dumbledore laughed heartily with James and then went on to say. "As you can see Dora, Sirius has 'reset his clock' a bit, as have I, since it was getting a bit tiresome being so old. Alastor here has got back a missing leg and has lost a few pounds, years and scars, but has decided he wants to hang on to his unusual ocular arrangements.

Moody added, "Damn right I have, best thing that ever happened to me getting this thing," he said, pointing at his famous magical 'Mad Eye'. Constant Vigilance! I recommend you all get one!" he joked.

"So, Albus", Remus spoke up, "If I want to I can choose to loose a few years and be a bit closer to my lovely wife's age can I?" He asked.

Dumbledore replied, "Yes you can Remus, but I'd suggest you ask this formidable young lady's opinion about it first."

Tonks broke in, saying, " Sweetheart, I know that our age difference has always bothered you and it took a lot of persuading for me to eventually get you to marry me because of it, as well as your 'furry little problem' of course."

Tonks went on, saying, "If it still matters to you then by all means you can 'lose a few years' if you want. Just not too many though please, as I like being a young wife. Oh, and don't you dare get rid of all those sexy scars, 'specially the cute ones on your cheek, or I'll divorce you." She laughed.

"OK then", said Remus. "Here goes then, about ten years would be great, it would bring us closer to the same age but I'll still be the eldest. How, do I do this then folks?"

"All you have to do is concentrate strongly on how you feel you should look Remus." Said Sirius. "Oh and by the way, that 'furry little problem' of yours won't be one now you're here. Since you no longer inhabit your old body with it's bio/magical quirks you've left lycanthropy behind you my friend. The only trouble is that we'll have to think of a new nickname for you now, as 'Moonie' will no longer apply. That is unless you opt to deliberately change yourself to a wolf at full moons, a proper wolf that is, not a werewolf. Me and Prongs here often still transform for fun and Lily has now become an animagus and joins us as a beautiful doe on our moonlight forest jaunts these days. Although I never ask what they get up to when they disappear into the undergrowth together, I'm far too much of a gentleman." Sirius winked at the couple and chuckled."

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out Padfoot!" exclaimed Lily, smiling.

"This is brilliant news said Remus. No more 'time of the lunar month' problem for me!" Then, as he closed his eyes in concentration, the years dropped away from his features and he appeared about ten years younger.

"How's this?" Remus said, turning to Tonks.

"That's just perfect sweetheart, said his wife, still my lovely fella, just a bit younger."

The conversation moved on and both Tonks and Remus were keen to learn if they would be able to keep tabs on their son Teddy.

"Yes, don't worry, you can.", said Dumbledore. "As I said Dora, your own father is with Andromeda at this moment."

"It's quite easy in fact to observe what is happening to our loved ones amongst the living, but there seem to be certain limitations and rules to be followed. Although who sets them I haven't a clue and in any case, being me, I prefer to think of them as 'guidelines'." Dumbledore said with his characteristic twinkle in his eyes and smiling.

"All you need do is focus your mind strongly on your loved ones, wish yourself with them and you will be able to observe them. However you will not, in most circumstance, be seen or be able to interfere in the course of their lives. Other than by appearing to them in their dreams actual interference is not possible, and even such 'dream conversations' are rare. At least all that seems usually to be the case, but even then exceptions can happen."

"For instance James and Lily here, (and he nodded towards them as he spoke), did directly help Harry in the 'real world', when along with the spirits of Cedric Diggory and the muggle caretaker of the old Riddle House they were able to block Voldermort's Killing Curse briefly in the graveyard duel and thus allowed Harry to escape with Cedric's body. Whilst I lived I wrongly put this down simply to 'Priori Incantatum', due to the connection between their wands. But now I fully admit I was wrong, as James, Lily and the others were able not only to simply appear at the scene of the fight, but also to directly influence it's outcome! I also have a feeling that before this final fight is over some of us may once again be able to give Harry some aid and advice, even if we may not be able to directly intervene, as such."

"The Powers of Light, (as I like to think of whoever is in charge here, not having met them personally), seem to have set certain parameters. Although they will, it seems, sometimes permit our intervention on the earthly plane I strongly feel this is not something to be abused or taken lightly. In general though I would say that if it feels right for you to advise, comfort or intervene and you feel there is a very good reason to do so then by all means give it a try. If they have merit your actions may well be permitted. But know that if you are wrong in your feelings you'll soon find out as you won't be able to act incorrectly anyway. Like I said 'guidelines'." Dumbledore smiled.

Dumbledore continued to give his 'orientation speech', saying, "Another thing to remember is that 'Earthly' time when viewed from here is not linear, and that 'local' time is very flexible. For instance, Remus and Dora, I'm sure you've noticed that when you 'died' it was evening back on Earth, but as you arrived here it was early afternoon."

"It was useful to us as a 'greeting party' to have this time with you in a relaxed atmosphere and familiar surroundings, just in case the shock for the three of you 'recent arrivals' had affected you worse than it has. However, as we have been seated here talking no time has passed on Earth and the 'Final Battle' still rages. It will not finish for many hours, until sunrise back on Earth. And before any of you ask, yes, I do know it's outcome, but no, I'm not going to tell you. How I know is my secret, and as as you know, I was a very good secret keeper back on Earth." Dumbledore smiled and went on, "However," he said enigmatically, "What I would say is that you should know from your own deep feelings who will win."

**XXXXX**

The picnic eventually broke up as the 'sun' started setting and Tonks and Remus then realised that they were such 'newbies' in the afterlife that they did not even have a clue where they would call home in future. Neither did Fred for that matter. So they asked the others.

"Well", said Lily, "On this 'plane', as you've probably realised, most of what exists is simply willed into being, Like magic, but without the need for spells or wands. So you can more or less live in any type of place you please, even Buckingham Palace if you like, although you'd almost certainly get the piss taken out of you very badly if you decided to do so!" She said and giggled.

Lily went on to say, "James and I live in the equivalent of our old house in Godric's Hollow, since we loved it there. Just come to some kind of decision as to where you want to be and will yourselves there, it works just like apparition. We'll meet up again soon, meanwhile just go and explore for yourselves you three and remember, nothing can hurt you here and you can't get lost. We are only a thought away, so have fun!"

Then one by one the others all vanished, leaving the three 'newbies' alone.

Remus looked at Tonks and he spoke saying, "Well it's the age old question then, your place or mine? I know I moved in with you just before we got married but if you'd prefer we could use my old flat. Or if you fancy somewhere else we could get a bit creative."

"Nah", she said, "I like our old Soho flat, it's nice and cosy, and just a little walk away from The Leaky Cauldron. Just as long as you're happy there." Tonks replied.

"Being anywhere with you makes me blissfully happy, you must know that Dora.", Remus said and kissed her.

"Smarmy git," smiled Tonks.

They both turned to Fred and Tonks said, "You know Fred mate that you're welcome to come stay with us at our flat for a while if you like. My old place has a spare room. We know it must be hard for you being split up from your brother."

"I bet it's far harder on George, after all, I'm here with you and I'm fine. George doesn't know that for sure though." Fred replied. "In fact I'd best keep an eye on him for a while, as well as on my family and the lovely Angelina, who no doubt will be devastated not to have my gorgeous presence in her life any more. I hope George and Angie have the good sense to hook up when things calm down a bit," he smiled.

"For now though I think I'll just create myself a little flat near to your place. That way I won't be intruding but we'll easily keep in touch. I know where your flat is Tonks, or rather where it is on Earth. I take it that I'll find it in the equivalent place on this plane from what I understand. See you later then guys. We'll go have a drink when we've settled in a for bit." Fred then vanished, just like he'd apparated, but silently.

"Alone at last," Remus winked at Tonks. "Shall we go home and see exactly how like 'real life' it is here, I want to know if everything still works, if you know what I mean."

"I do indeed," said Tonks, "In fact I've been having exactly that thought myself," she smiled cheekily.

**XXXXX**

The next 'morning', (for the want of a better word, time being somewhat fluid where they were), Remus and Tonks awoke from a blissful sleep after discovering the previous 'night', much to their mutual satisfaction, that indeed, (and as they'd fervently hoped), 'everything' did 'still work'. At least as well, if not even better than before.

"So what are we going to do today?" Remus asked, stretching and wriggling in the bed.

Well for a start we'd better check in with Teddy and Andromeda to make sure they're OK, then we'll see how Harry and all the guys and girls are getting along. I'm worried about Lavender Brown. I already took a quick sneaky look back to Hogwarts just before you woke. The death toll was horrendous, although our side won. Harry finished Riddle at sunrise and I think some of our lot went back to help him for a while in the night. Lavender was very badly injured though, by a fall and subsequent attack by that pig Greyback. If she doesn't make it and ends up here soon I want us to be the ones to greet her.

"Yes sweetheart, we must do that if necessary," Remus agreed. "But let me let you in on a little secret though, I was one of those who 'popped back' for a short while in the night, with James, Lily and Sirius. You didn't stir when I left and 'dissapparating' here makes no noise, so you never even knew I was gone. But I left you a note, just in case. Remus then smiled at her and joked, "It seems that being killed must make you a heavy sleeper Nymphadora. Or maybe it was all that 'astral energy' we expended last night."

"Anyway," Remus went on, "It seems Harry had a special 'resurrection' stone he'd located that he managed to use to call us. It worked a bit like the D.A.'s Galleons, and called us. Although whilst we were there all we could do was give him 'moral support', but I think it was a help to him, our just being there. We left him after Riddle tried and failed to kill him in the Dark Forest. We knew he'd be OK then, as Riddle's stolen wand was obviously not working properly for him, for some strange reason. His Avada Kedavra killing curse failed against Harry, again! Remus grinned.

Then Albus sent us back so he could have a little chat with Harry in private. I sneaked back in here and you were still sleeping. I hope Lavender is alright though, as I've got a personal bone to pick with Fenrir Greyback. But I doubt he'll ever make it to where we are." Remus said with satisfaction in his voice.

"No, I'm sure he won't, he's due to end up somewhere else entirely, along with my dear Aunt Bella and all the other monsters. Anyway, sod 'em!" Tonks stated emphatically.

"Sod 'em indeed, as you so eloquently put it," Remus smile. So Nymphadora my love, I ask again, what shall we do today?"

"Well," she replied, "Here's what I'm thinking. After properly checking up on our people what say we nip over to The Serpentine for the morning, feed the ducks then lay about in the sun for a while, I'm feeling lazy. Then we could come home and have lunch, the fridge is full of grub. Then what say we spend a little 'personal time' together," she winked. "This evening we could get changed and go out to the local equivalent of The Leaky Cauldron. How's that sound for our first full day here together?"

"It sounds positively heavenly", Remus joked. "Subject to any urgent call backs of course we'll say that's the plan then, so first we'll do the focussing thing on Teddy and Andromeda, to check they're OK."

Teddy was fine and sleeping, Andromeda they found was, of course, grieving for her husband Ted, Nymphadora and Remus, but on the plus side Tonks met up with her Father who was still with Andromeda, staying by her side. Ted had found himself able to talk with his wife and comfort her a little whilst she slept. They all knew she was a strong woman and she'd eventually be OK and also that all the help in the world would, of course, be given to Andromeda and Teddy by their living friends. Dora told her father that she too would try and have a 'dream chat' with her mother later.

Back at Hogwarts everyone else they found were still shell shocked by the appalling losses in the final battle. George seemed particularly distraught over Fred, but they hoped his family and friends would be able to help pull him through and that maybe Fred would be permitted a visit to help if needed. On the plus side Harry and Ginny were fine, and so were Ron and Hermione, although of course both couples too were very sad at all the tragic losses, but being strong for each other, their love helping to support them. Tonks was glad to see that Lavender Brown was still alive, although sadly she was grievously hurt and in the Hogwarts infirmary, being too sick to move as yet. Tonks would ensure to keep an eye on her.

After having spent the rest of their 'day' much as per their plan Tonks and Remus headed out that 'evening' to the 'celestial' version of The Leaky Cauldron, assuming rightly that this would be where many magical folk would tend to congregate in the 'evenings' to socialise.

They walked there the short distance from their flat through the bustling 'heavenly' streets and when they arrived found the pub was more or less like it's earthly equivalent to look at, however it seemed mysteriously somehow to be infinitely elastic in it's capacity, never getting too full, with spare seats and tables always available if needed and never a long bar queue. "It's a pub goer's idea of heaven." Remus said to Tonks, joking.

"Would you knock it off with the heavenly jokes please Remus," Tonks said, wincing. "It's already getting old and anyway this is nothing like the 'heaven' that the 'God Botherers' describe. Thank Whoever for that! Their 'formal' version of heaven sounds direly boring. Who wants to sit around on damp clouds playing a harp and having to sing the praises of some megalomaniac for ever and ever Amen? Nah, sod that! I prefer it here, it's just another plane of existence and a real cool place to be."

They went up to the bar and ordered a couple of butterbeers, which were, of course, free. Tonks looked puzzled for a moment and then asked the barmaid how exactly she came to be doing the job she was and how 'employment' and 'the economy' worked where they were now were.

The barmaid, whom they found out was called Wendy, cheerfully replied to Tonk's questions saying. "Well, there's no need for money here, so strictly speaking there's no need to work either, as such. But you may find eternity can eventually get a bit boring with nothing but an endless round of leisure. Many of us end up taking on roles in our society purely on a voluntary basis. I always liked working behind a bar and for me it's a pleasure and a place to meet nice people, so that's what I like to do some of the time. There's no obligation of course, but believe it or not we have to have a staffing rota here, so many people want to work here part time that we have to ration available shifts. I'd bet that a fine young couple such as yourselves will find similar roles to suit yourselves eventually. Most do after a while here."

The couple thanked Wendy for her explanation and then went and found a corner table that was empty. They discussed what Wendy had told them and Tonks said, "Well I doubt anyone needs the services of an ex-auror here to 'police' this place. All the real wrong un's will be somewhere else and otherwise engaged. If we do both eventually decide to take voluntary jobs you're the one who shouldn't have too much of a problem sweetheart, as you love to teach and lots of people love to learn. As to me I'll have to go to my fall back and put Plan B into operation.

"And what's that Nymphadora, my lovely witchy wife," Remus smiled.

"Watch it you! Don't push it sunshine!" Said Dora, rising to the bait.

"But, well," she went on,. "When I was a kid I wanted to be a musician. I've always liked rock, hence this, she said, pointing at her favourite Weird Sisters t-shirt which she was wearing. As you know I play a fairly mean guitar and can sing a bit, so I think that in the end you may well find me in here of an evening, entertaining the punters. I may even put a 'kick arse' band together, she smiled."

"Great idea and here's the first member of your new fan club, just as long as you'll play the odd slow one for us 'oldies', do I get a fanclub badge?" Remus smiled as Tonks punched his arm.

Remus and Tonks carried on chatting whilst they sat and watched what was going on for a while. After a short time Fred arrived with a lovely, tall, blond girl on his arm. Tonks turned to Remus and joked, "Well, well. It didn't take Fred too long did it?" They waved the couple over and they walked to Tonks and Remus' table and joined them.

"Hi you two," said Fred. "I thought I'd find you here. How's your day been, not been up to anything I wouldn't do I hope?" And he winked his trademark 'suggestive' wink at them.

Fred then introduced them to his companion. "Tonks and Remus, this is Corrine Mathews. Corrine meet Dora Tonks-Lupin and Remus Lupin. Corrine wasn't part of the final battle. She was in Ravenclaw and had finished her N.E.W.T.s and left Hogwarts, the summer before me and George did a bunk to get away from that Umbridge hag. But unfortunately Corrine was killed when her family defied a bunch of Death Eaters a few months back."

"You and the family took a large number of the bastards with you though, didn't you Corrine!" Fred smiled proudly at her.

"So anyway, Corrine and her folks have been here a fair bit longer than us three, although of course time doesn't mean the same thing here."

"Hello Dora, Hello Remus," said Corrine. "It's lovely to meet you, but could you please excuse me one minute, I'll be back shortly but I've just spotted a friend over by the bar, I've got a book to return to her. I want to grab her in case she leaves." She pulled an enormous tome out of her tiny purse and walked off towards the bar to see her friend.

"Well, what do you think, gorgeous isn't she?" said Fred grinning. "I always fancied her something rotten when we were at school, but she was a bit older than me. Glad to say that doesn't make any big difference here, what's a year or two in eternity? We met up whilst I was out just having a wander around. I'd looked in on George and the family earlier and they were so sad it made me feel a bit depressed. I just bumped into Corrine by accident in the local equivalent of the Diagon Alley. She remembered me and we hit it off straight away. We went for a drink and a chat in the Wacky Witch, that cocktail bar just up the Alley, before we came in here."

"She's lovely Fred, and I'm glad you've found someone." Tonks said. "Did you check on Angelina though. She seemed OK when I saw her, sad of course but not as deeply grieving as poor George. Remus and I both hope he'll be OK."

"Yes, George is my main worry too, I'll be keeping a close eye on him for the next few days. If necessary I will try and pop back for a word if I need to, I've just gotta sort out a way to turn the visit into a prank to cheer the sod up, I'll work something out. I did see Angelina and I'm sure she will be fine, we were never that serious an item. She's a tough young lady that one and I still have hopes for her and George eventually. I think she secretly always preferred him to me anyway, there's no accounting for taste is there?" Fred then looked up and smiled, seeing Corrine returning to their table with four more butterbeers in her hands.

The two couples spent a couple of hours chatting in the pub and occasionally greeting a few people they knew as they came by and then Tonks spoke up saying, "Is anybody hungry? I could murder a ruby, we could go to that nice little curry house just round the corner from the flat. The food's great there if anybody fancies it. I assume there will be the equivalent place here, if we want it to be, as far as I understand 'the rules'.

"That's a great idea said Corrine. I haven't had a good curry in ages, what do you say Fred, Remus?"

"Your wish is is our command ladies," smiled Fred.

"Lead me to the naan Ma'am!" said Remus, smacking his lips and winking at Tonks.

The small group walked from the pub to the the curry house, back through the thronging 'heavenly' streets, chatting all the way.

Upon arriving they walked in and ordered a good spread of dishes and some Indian lagers. Afterwards Corrine and Fred came back to Tonks' and Remus' flat for a while and they all had a chat and a firewhiskey nightcap before the blossoming new couple left for Fred's place. Obviously moral qualms about 'first dates' did not apply any more, and in any case, from one point of view, Fred and Corrine had known each other for ages.

**XXXX**

**CHAPTER TWO: 'Reality.' **

Corrine and Fred rapidly became a permanent pairing and were married just about a 'local' year after they had first got together. At first it was astonishing to Remus and Tonks that marriages amongst those who had 'gone on' actually took place at all. But it soon became obvious to them that since the place they were now in was very closely modelled on the 'world of the living', but with obvious improvements, there was no earthly, or indeed 'unearthly' reason why people who love each other should not indeed choose to get married. The only limitation that couples had to accept was that their unions could not produce children in this place.

In fact in the period preceding Fred and Corrine's marriage Tonks and Remus had begun to talk about and fundamentally speculate why the 'afterlife' they'd found themselves in was so similar to the 'real world' they'd left behind. Remus had always been an academically inclined person and had been the 'brains' of the Marauders. He had spent a lot of his life reading not only magical subjects but had also had a fascination with muggle sciences. One field in particular he was very intrigued by, muggle physics, particularly Quantum Theory.

This branch of physics is as close as the muggles had yet got to admitting magic is real. Indeed Albert Einstein, the great muggle theoretical physicist had become so alarmed by the inevitable outcomes of Quantum Theory that he had once disparagingly described some of it's inescapable results as 'spooky action at a distance'. This was almost the equivalent of the greatest and most famous muggle scientist for centuries admitting magic was an unavoidable and 'built in' fundamental aspect of the universe, if quantum theory was proved to be correct! Therefore, and having become somewhat scared of the very idea, Einstein had spent the later part of his life trying, (and failing), to disprove Quantum Theory!

Remus had begun speculating that a proposed theory of multiple realities suggested by Quantum Theory and known as the Multiverse was the reason why this particular 'heaven' was so like life on earth in some ways, but so unlike it in others. Tonks had sparked off this line of thought by the way she had described the place they'd found themselves in as, "_just another plane of existence and a real cool place to be_."

Several 'weeks' of talking over various nights in the pub took the couple and those of their friends who got drawn into their discussions into realms of thought neither Remus or Tonks had never ever thought they'd enter. Tonks had never studied the subject of the nature of reality formally, beyond what was taught in Transfiguration classes, but she too had a fine mind and a pragmatic approach, which counterbalanced and 'grounded' the flights of imagination Remus often took. Another participant in their theorising, Albus Dumbledore, in particular gloried in the arguments that were usually particularly fierce when they happened after a few drinks in 'The Leaky'. One night's talking proved particularly decisive...

Remus had been 'sitting it out', in the midst of the ongoing speculation for some ten minutes without speaking, lost in thought about a point Dumbledore had raised. Finally, in a lull in the conversation Remus spoke, saying, "I think what you said is right Albus."

Dumbledore struggled to remember which particular past comment Remus might be referring to.

Remus noticed his puzzlement and said, " When you said that this and other realities might never even exist if there were nobody to imagine and thereby create them. I agree, I think it's all a huge consensual hallucination. Obviously the way things work here is that one must simply imagine a thing and it can become real, within the sensible limitations 'Whoever' has built into the basic nature of the place. But I think that it's more or less the same, only a slightly more subtle variation upon that idea in the version of 'reality' or continuum we previously lived in. The so-called 'world of the living'."

Remus went on, "Muggle physics tells us that nothing is truly solid or truly 'real' at a quantum level. Transfiguration Theory effectively tells us the same thing, but using different language. A table may seem solid when you place a book on it, but in fact both the table and the book consist overwhelmingly of empty space, holding only relatively few very isolated clumps of 'congealed energy' called atoms, which themselves are created from many more isolated but interacting fundamental particles, themselves made up of similarly 'congealed energy'. What's more these sub atomic particles themselves have no 'permanent reality' but are constantly blinking into and out of apparent existence within a 'quantum foam'. The impermanence of these particles being so pronounced that even the act of trying to observe them can affect their apparent location or even their existence!"

In short we are, and for several nights over the past few weeks have been, sat in this pub trying to define a 'reality' which in fact doesn't exist, either here or in the 'world of the living.' We need a new approach guys and gals!"

Remus went on speaking, now in full flow. "I'm beginning to believe that absolutely nothing is definitively 'real' except energy and consciousness, and that consciousness itself exists in the form of energy, hence we 'ourselves' didn't die even when our 'apparent' physical bodies did. All that our consciousness apparently perceives is the result of it's own ability to manipulate the energy that surrounds and enfolds it and which makes up everything it believes exists, as well as itself. This act of 'reality creation' is continuously carried out by ourselves either singly or as the result of several or indeed many minds collectively acting together and so we can deliberately or because of shared belief and learned attitudes organise the energy surrounding ourselves into shared 'realities'. What I suppose I'm suggesting is that everything, everywhere exists only as a hugely complex Gordian Knot of feedback loops!"

Remus finished his analysis by saying, "That is the only 'definition' of 'reality' that makes sense or might hold water as far as I can see. Nothing is ultimately 'real', apart from anything we choose to be 'real'. And I mean anything at all! Nothing is impossible as long as we truly believe it can exist. It is purely the limitations imposed by our own minds and those of others who have influence on us that limit our perceived 'realities'. That may be what a 'God' is. Simply a mind that has thrown off all it's culturally and self imposed limitations. That also may be why none of us has ever met, or even seen, anything like a Deity since we apparently 'died'. This place would be far too limited and quaint to interest such a mind."

Remus then smiled and said, "Wow, being a genius is thirsty work, fetch me a butterbeer someone please!"

Several packets of peanuts and pork scratchings were thrown at his head instead.

**XXXX**

**Chapter Three: A Small 'Blip'.**

Fred and Corrine's wedding was much the same as a normal 'Earthly' one but without any 'religious' trappings or connotations, since no-one there, (not even Dumbledore apparently), had ever actually met anything or anyone by way of a 'Deity', possibly for the reasons that Remus had worked out during the group of friends 'pub philosophy' discussions.

The wedding therefore was just a simple exchange of vows and mutual pledges of love. It was a quiet one by 'celestial' standards, with just close friends and relatives invited to the gathering. They held it in the little grove of trees by the lake at Hogwarts, where Remus and Tonks had first entered the afterlife.

Fred and Corrine, (who had joined their friends there for several more picnics in the preceding period), had decided they knew nowhere more beautiful and that with the lake and Hogwarts Castle as a backdrop it was also the perfect place for their marriage.

Time went by, or rather whatever passed for it in the afterlife. It seemed all would be well for everyone they had left behind back on Earth and although they would continue to 'keep watch' over their loved ones it became less needful for Remus and Tonks to do so as intensively as time and love healed their wounds. As the years on Earth progressed in the end all was well with those who Remus, Tonks and Fred had left behind them and they had watched them heal and grow. George and Angelina had, as Fred hoped, 'got together' and eventually married. Although Fred was still loved and missed by his family, the grief never fully ebbed and he was certainly never forgotten. George and Angelina named their first son Fred in his honour.

Tonks and Remus saw they had a fine son in Teddy Tonks-Lupin, as he grew from a healthy young baby who had inherited his mother's morphing abilities into a sturdy young boy. He was supported by Andromeda's loving care and the love of his godfather Harry, and of Ginny, Ron, Hermione and all the Weasley family.

Indeed Teddy spent almost as much time with the Potters and the Weasleys as he did with his real grandmother, Andromeda Tonks and as he grew he became almost another son to Harry and Ginny. He called them his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and they were as proud as any other parents when he got his Hogwarts letter.

All seemed well, but as the time for him to leave for school approached Teddy started to become quiet and withdrawn and both the Potters, Weasleys and Andromeda noticed his sadness. Even his physical appearance changed markedly, as his usually turquoise hair faded to a mousy grey/brown.

"Whatever's wrong Teddy?" Harry said before Teddy went off to bed at Grimmauld Place one evening, a few days from the end of August. You seem so down recently, whatever's the matter? I'd have thought you'd have been excited to be going off to school in a couple of days. Think of all the new friends you'll be making at Hogwarts and all the adventures you'll have.

"I thought I would be excited too, Uncle Harry," said Teddy. He went on, saying, "I was really looking forward to it at first, but as I've been thinking about it I don't know what I should feel any more. After all Hogwarts is the place where they died, my Mum and Dad I mean. Can I be happy there? Is it even right that I should try and be?

"Oh Teddy, I'm so sorry, I understand now," Harry said. "You know we are both so similar, you and I in many ways. We both lost our parents very young, before we had a chance to get to know them and both of our sets of parents were killed because of the megalomania of the same evil wizard, Tom Riddle. They were killed whilst fighting to make the world a better and safer place for their children and all the children of the world. Your Grandmother Andromeda, your Aunty Ginny and I have told you so many times, ever since you were a tiny baby that your Mother and Father loved you very much, and that is why they had to fight. They were both so very courageous and loved you so much that they laid down their lives to make the world a better place for you to grow up in."

"Yes Uncle Harry," Teddy replied. "I know they loved me and that you, Aunt Ginny, Grandmother Andromeda, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and all the rest of the Weasleys love me too. It's not that, not that I don't feel loved because I do. It's just that place! It's Hogwarts! I don't know if I can face going there, you know? They died there and I don't know if I could ever be able to forget that, if I could be happy and fit in."

"I see," said Harry, understandingly. "Well, let me tell you a little story Teddy. You're a bit of a big boy for bedtime stories now and I know you prefer to read for for yourself before you go to sleep, but here's a true story anyway, just before you go up."

"You know I've told you about the time when your Aunt Hermione, your Uncle Ron and myself were on the run, hiding out from the bad wizards and trying to find the dark objects that Tom Riddle, the evil wizard had hidden and which gave him power. Anyway, for a short time your Uncle Ron had to leave Aunt Hermione and myself and whilst he was away from us your me and Aunt Hermione went to a place called Godric's Hollow at Christmas time. You know Godric's Hollow yourself, don't you Teddy? We've been there a couple of times, you, me and your Aunt Ginny."

"Yes, I remember it Uncle Harry, it's a lovely village," said Teddy. "It's got that statue of your Mum and Dad in the square, the one that the muggles don't see."

"That's right Teddy, The muggles just see a muggle style War Memorial. But at that time, when I had never been there before, I was a bit afraid to go there, as I knew it was where Tom Riddle had killed my Mum and Dad. But I also knew it was where the great wizard, Professor Albus Dumbledore, (whom I've told you about many times before), once lived."

"Because of that Aunt Hermione and I had hopes that Godric's Hollow was a place where Dumbledore might have hidden a magic sword he'd had, for us to use as a weapon against Riddle."

"Anyway, when we got there it was late on Christmas Eve and I suddenly had the idea that my Mum and Dad might be buried in the graveyard by the local church, so Aunt Hermione and myself looked for their graves. We eventually found them and your Aunt conjured a beautiful wreathe of flowers which we laid there for them. After we left the church yard we found the remains of the house where my Mum and Dad had been killed. It was preserved there in the village, hidden from muggle eyes by charms and wards, but visible to witches and wizards."

"Now here's the thing Teddy, even though I was terribly sad to see the house and when I first got there it made me feel so angry about losing my parents it also helped me a lot to be able to be there. I felt so close to my parents, knowing that they had loved me so much and that their love had protected me. Standing there outside their house I felt them so close to me, I felt wrapped in their love. I didn't feel afraid any more, I knew that they would always be with me whenever I needed them and that I could always find them in my heart, if ever I felt alone or frightened."

"Since we defeated Tom Riddle I have visited my parent's graves many times, but I had to have the remains of my parent's old house demolished, because they were getting too dangerous. I didn't want any of the local magical children getting in there and getting hurt if it collapsed on them."

"The cottage's site and it's garden are now a small Memorial Park, used by both magical folk and muggle villagers alike. A lot of the locals from both communities knew my parents and it's now a place of light and life. The village's children, both muggle and magical play there now in the summer sun and I know my Mum and Dad would have approved of my decision."

Harry went on to say, " I hope Teddy that when you get to Hogwarts you will feel just as enfolded there by your parent's love as I did when I first visited Mum and Dad's old cottage. Because it is certain that Hogwarts will hold no fears for you if you just reach out to remember them in your heart. My Mum and Dad's old house and now their Memorial Park is a special and wonderful place to me. In just the same way Hogwarts is the place where your Mum and Dad's love for you was shown at it's strongest and it ought to be a place which you should love in return."

"Thank you Uncle Harry, that was a wonderful story, I feel much better now," said Teddy, hugging his Uncle close to him. "Goodnight Uncle Harry," he said, and his hair began to turn back to it's usual turquoise hue as he walked towards the stairs.

**XXXX**

Watching this whole scene from their own plane Remus and Tonks looked at each other and beamed, whilst all the while Tonks was leaking tears. "And that, my dear Nymphadora , is why Harry Potter is a great man kiddo." Said Remus.

"Oh Remus," replied Tonks still sobbing with joy, "He's so wonderful with Teddy, he knew exactly what to tell him, exactly how to reassure him."

"Well," said Remus, "It's like he said, he's been there himself, he's been through it all before. I hope that little chat was enough though, we'll keep a close eye on Teddy, whilst he settles in at Hogwarts. I want to see how he reacts to the reality of the school itself. It still might be too much for him, even the 'run of the mill' Firsties often feel anxious, homesick and overwhelmed by the place for a while. I know, I certainly did."

**XXXX**

**Chapter Four: Settling In.**

The sorting had been done, the welcome feast was over and Teddy Lupin was spending his first night as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, sadly, it was not a good night for him. He tossed and turned fitfully in his sleep, remembering the sights and sounds of the school, his first view of it from the boats, his sorting into his house and arrival here in the dorm. It was a stormy night outside and the wind roared against the building adding to his unease. He had tried to think about Hogwarts as his Uncle Harry had said he ought to, but somehow, ever since he'd arrived, the reality of what had happened there to his parents would not leave him.

He eventually fell into a restless sleep and entered a nightmare in which he saw his parents running across the school grounds and being struck down by flashes of green light as he called out in fear and hopelessness to them, knowing it was useless, that they were already dead. However as he called for his mother and father suddenly he felt he was no longer alone.

The scenes of death and carnage disappeared from his minds eye and instead he found himself in a beautiful place of green trees, by a lovely sunlit lake. Then he saw something that he had only previously seen before in photographs, it was his parents! They were seated on a blanket in the shade of a tree holding out their arms and calling him to them. He ran to them crying out "Mum, Dad!" As he reached them he fell to his knees and found himself wrapped in their arms, held so tightly he could scarcely breathe, but he never wanted them to let him go. He said, "Mum, Dad, I love you so much, I've been so afraid I would never see you again, where are we, how can I be here with you, Is this a dream?"

"Teddy, my darling boy," said Remus, whilst Tonks quietly sobbed against her son's shoulder. "Yes, this is a dream, but it is also real. We needed each other and so your Mother and I have come to visit you for a while. We love you so much and have watched over you all your life from where we now live. You can think of this meeting place as being between 'Heaven' and Earth."

Tonks straightened herself up, pulled herself together a little and said, "We never left you my darling Teddy, we have always watched over you and always will, until the far off day when we are reunited for good. We love you and we do not want you to fear your time at Hogwarts. We are with you everywhere, but remember what your Uncle Harry told you, Hogwarts is the place where our love for you was expressed at it's strongest, look there, behind you, across the lake."

Teddy looked around and found himself regarding the beautiful sight of Hogwarts Castle reflected in the lake, with it's turrets gleaming in the summer sunshine. Remus spoke saying, "That is what we want Hogwarts to be for you Teddy, a place of light, of fun, of friendship. A place for learning and growing, not a place of fear and death."

"Yes my sweetheart, said Tonks. "Remember always, for the true and brave there is no death, only change and new adventures. Our great friend Albus Dumbledore once told your Uncle Harry, "Those who love us never really leave us, they can always be found inside us, in our hearts."

"That is so true, Teddy" Remus said "If you ever have need of us just call us inside yourself and we will send our love and strength to you. You will feel our presence even if we cannot always be together as we are now. This meeting we are having is a special dispensation that the Powers of Light sometimes grant at times of great need."

"We came to you Teddy because you had great need of us and because we needed to see you also. We could not let false fear blight your precious time in this wonderful place. It is only at times of greatest need that the power of love can bridge the gap between our two planes. Only then can those living here and those who have 'gone on' actually meet in dreams this way. But remember Son that always we will be watching over you and loving you, please remember and believe that Teddy."

"We must return to our own plane soon Teddy," said Tonks, with a slightly sad smile. "But we will only ever be just a thought away, my darling boy. Have a wonderful time here sweetheart, it really will be the best time of your life. There are no monsters here at Hogwarts any more, and the only ghosts are friendly ones."

"Goodbye for now son," said Remus, and they all stood up from where they had been sat, hugged each other and kissed as the scene around them began to go misty.

Remus took Tonks by the hand as she gave Teddy one final hug around his shoulder and kiss on the cheek goodbye. Teddy straightened up, smiled at them and said, " So I guess I'll see you both later then Mum, Dad. I love you so much. Thank you for being my parents, thank you for fighting to save everyone, for watching over me and for coming to set me straight. I'll do my best here at Hogwarts to make you proud."

Then Remus and Tonks walked away slowly into the mist, but just as she was about to fade completely Tonks turned back to Teddy and said, "By the way Teddy, when you contact your Uncle Harry please tell him about our meeting. Don't worry, he will believe you as he's experienced similar 'reunions' himself. And also be sure and tell him that Tonks said Wotcha! He'll know for sure it really was me then. Oh, and tell him thanks for everything he, Ginny have done and that we'll see them both later, when it's their time."

Teddy replied, "I will Mum, I promise." Tonks then smiled, turned and walking hand in hand with Remus faded away completely into the mist.

**XXXX**

Teddy woke early the next morning feeling wonderfully rested and completely happy. The storm had blown itself out in the night and it was a lovely sunny autumn morning. He looked out the window of the Gryffindor dorm at the lake, shining in the sun and remembered the meeting in his dream, across the lake he was sure he could see the grove of trees where it had taken place.

Feeling happier than he had done in weeks he went into the bathroom to carry out his morning ablutions, then he returned to the dorm and had finished dressing just as his new dorm mates were waking up.

His hair almost glowing, a radiant turquoise he said, "Get moving you lazy guys, it's a lovely day and I'm starving, I want my brecky, I do!" Then dodging a bombardment of pillows and smiling he ducked out of the door saying, " See you down in The Great Hall then. If you're lucky I might save you some bacon."

Teddy's first Hogwarts term had begun!

**XXXX**

**Epilogue: A Message From Old Friends.**

After the first day's lessons Teddy sat in the Gryffindor Common Room and wrote two letters, then sent them off by school owls, one to his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and another one to his Grandmother Andromeda. The letters were virtually identical, letting them know he'd arrived safely, that he had been sorted into Gryffindor, just like his father Remus and his Aunt and Uncle, and not into Hufflepuff as his mother Nymphadora, (a brave lioness if ever there was one), had once inexplicably been. He also assured everybody that he was settling in fine.

However, in the letter to his Uncle and Aunt there was an extra page, explaining what had happened on his first night there and carrying out the promise he'd made to his Mother.

Teddy told them Tonks said Wotcha! (using exactly those words) to Harry and Ginny and thanked them on his parent's behalf for everything his Aunt and Uncle had done for him. Teddy also thanked them on his own behalf, and feeling it would be OK to do so he passed on his Mother's message that she and Remus would be waiting to see them when Harry and Ginny's own time eventually came.

Harry and Ginny Potter were, perhaps, the only people who would not dismiss this 'posthumous message' as simply the result of a dream on Teddy's part. For a start Harry could not recall ever mentioning to Teddy about his mother's eccentric 'cockney style' greeting habit.

Also Harry had himself personally seen beyond the veil of death on more than one occasion and had told Ginny all about his experiences with the Resurrection Stone in the forest and his 'chat' in the 'Celestial King's Cross' with Dumbledore. As a result they were both fascinated by the message from their old friends and joyful to hear from them. Talking fondly together about the pair, their exploits and their romance Harry and Ginny reminisced together for several hours that evening once their own young children were in bed, eventually drinking a toast to 'absent friends'. They raised their glasses and Harry, smiling, said, "Here's to you too Remus and Tonks. Wotcha! yourselves you two, we'll see you again later."

**XXXX**

And from somewhere and some when else their friends saw and heard them.

"Yeah, we'll see you later Harry and Ginny." Tonks replied, then turning her beaming face to Remus, with her bubblegum pink hair brighter than ever and with great satisfaction in her voice she said, "Well that's a job well done!"

"Well of course it is," Remus smiled back at her, "It's us that did it! I think we deserve a night out. If Harry and Ginny are knocking back the firewhiskey then so should we! Leaky Cauldron?"

"Leaky Cauldron," agreed Tonks. "Let's go and pick up Fred and Corrine on the way. I can feel a bit of a party coming on so I'll bring my guitar."


End file.
